


Comfort

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: #KyluxAdvent Day 11: Coats 🧥 (Twitter scrap)Kylo Ren brings General Hux a bit of comfort after a hard battle.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Comfort

Hux stood on the bridge, posture rigid, hands clamped firmly behind his back. Kylo didn't need the force to know how tense he was. He was stock-still and his knuckles were white. 

Quietly, he came up behind the General, slipping his great coat over his pulled-back shoulders. Hux jumped slightly, completely unaware of Kylo's approach. He blinked at him, then a hand slipped out and fingered the collar of the great coat. Kylo watched him closely for a moment. Finally satisfied at the slight relaxation of his shoulders, Kylo joined him in looking out at the view before them. 

"Thank you, Ren. That was much appreciated." Hux spoke quietly, knowing how sound carried on the quiet bridge.

Kylo mostly suppressed his smile. "It's been a long day for us all. Even the General can use a little comfort."

Hux's hum was non-committal, but a slight smile turned up the corner of his mouth as they stood, quiet for a while longer.


End file.
